


The Rightful King

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Prince Finn, Psychological Trauma, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: With his kingdom in shambles, Prince Finn flees his kingdom. It's up to Rey and a band of resistance fighters to inspire him to fight back and reclaim what is rightfully his.





	The Rightful King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian/gifts).



Dodging the swift blow aimed at his heart, the crown prince of Jakku fled for his life. He did not dare look back at the chaos in the kingdom, and ignored the screams of the village. All he could see was his father lying on the ground, killed by his most trusted knight. He ran through the desert, making the decision then and there to never go back to his kingdom.

The night turned to dawn by the time Finn stopped running. He fought to catch his breath as he leaned against a tree, the first one he had seen for miles. Looking at his surroundings, he saw that he had stepped into some sort of oasis. A beautiful lake gleamed in the early sunlight, and Finn ran to it to quench his thirst.

As he eagerly drank up the water, he nearly jumped as he felt a stick pressed into the back of his neck. “Don’t move,” said the voice above him, clearly feminine.

Finn put his hands up and said, “I mean no harm.” The woman pulled the stick away and Finn stood up and turned around. He found himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had brown hair and was wearing a grayish ensemble. She wielded a staff in one hand and a curious expression on her face. 

As she studied his face, a look of recognition crossed her features. “You’re the Prince of Jakku.”

“Finn,” he replied quickly, his cheeks flushing at her smile. “It’s just Finn now.”

She frowned at his response, but said, “I’m glad to see you, Finn. We need your help.”

A series of questions filled Finn’s mind. “What do you mean, we?”

Gesturing to him with her staff, she commanded, “Follow me.”

Curious and intrigued by the woman in front of him, Finn followed her through the trees to a small cave on the edge of the oasis. She led him inside and he was surprised to see a small group of people huddled inside, clearly also shaken by the attack on Jakku.

An elderly woman and an attractive Latino man approached them, presumably the leaders of the group. “You found him,” the female leader said to the other woman. “Good work, Rey.”

Finn looked to Rey and then back at the group of people. “What is this?”

The woman smiled at him and curtsied. “Greetings, Your Highness. I’m Leia and this is my most trusted knight Poe Dameron. We intend to resist King Snoke’s uprising and restore the kingdom to its rightful ruler.”

His head started swimming with thoughts as he tried to process Leia’s words “The rightful ruler?”

Leia nodded. “Our kingdom has never suffered under your family’s rule. You are the rightful king of Jakku and we will seek to hand the throne back to you.

Finn shook his head, remembering his declaration just hours before. “I can’t be king,” he said, “I can’t go back there.” 

His mind flashed back to his father lying on the ground, his last words to Finn were, “Run.” He saw the smile on the killer’s face, the most trusted knight of the kingdom. He couldn’t go back to a place haunted with such painful memories.

Leia looked disappointed but Rey quickly asked, “Finn, may I talk to you outside?”

He nodded and allowed Rey to lead him out of the cave. Once they were out of earshot of the Resistance, Rey turned to him. “Why won’t you go back?”

Finn did his best to explain how terrified he was of going back and the horrors that would await him back in Jakku. Rey glared at him. “What about your kingdom? You’re just going to leave all of those people behind to suffer at the hands of King Snoke?”

His heart broke for his people who had adored his father, but he couldn’t muster the courage. “I’m sorry, Rey,” he said softly, “I’m not the king Jakku deserves.”

“Yes, you are,” Rey exploded, gesturing back towards the cave. “They believe in you. I believe in you.” His face flushed at the declaration. “Why can’t you believe in yourself?”

Before Finn could answer, they stopped at the sound of several horses galloping towards them. The combination of the sound of the horses and the sound of clanking armor told him that the traitorous knights were on their way. 

The two of them looked at each other before running back into the cave. “They’re coming,” Rey announced to the group.

Everyone quickly grabbed their swords and shields. Without hesitation, Finn grabbed a sword for himself. He charged outside with Rey and Poe and found that his father’s killer was advancing on them. Poe charged past them with the rest of the resistance, leaving Finn and Rey alone with Kylo Ren.

Finn raised his sword and shield as anger coursed through his veins. “He trusted you!” He exclaimed, brandishing his sword.

Kylo Ren just smiled. “It’s time for a new order.” Raising his sword, he attacked Finn. He quickly dodged the sword and lunged to him. Their swords met with a loud clash and they started trading blows at each other. They were equally matched, but Finn began to grow tired. Kylo, better prepared for battle than him, kicked him to the ground and raised his sword to strike. Finn closed his eyes, ready to face his fate.

All of a sudden, Kylo stopped as a stick whacked him across the chest. Finn opened his eyes and looked up to see Rey attacking Kylo with her staff. They continued fighting and Finn was in awe of the quickness that Rey moved with. With a slash, Kylo snapped Rey’s staff in half with his sword.

Spurred into action, Finn stood up and charged at Kylo. He thrust the sword into Kylo’s back with all of his strength and Kylo dropped his sword as he fell to the ground. Kylo looked up at Finn with anger in his eyes, but all Finn could do was smile. “I won’t allow you to take anything else from me,” Finn said. Kylo closed his eyes as he took his last breath.

Finn ran to Rey and was glad to see that she was okay. She hugged him and kissed his forehead. “Thank you, Finn, for saving my life.”

“No problem,” Finn said, fighting the urge to grab her hand.

Leia and Poe returned with the remaining fighters. “Are you okay?” Poe asked, his face covered in blood.

Finn nodded, glancing over at Rey. “We are.” He turned to Leia, more determined than ever, “Is that offer to join the resistance to restore the kingdom still on the table.”

She smiled and nodded, “Of course.” He glanced over at Rey and saw that she was grinning at him.

“We leave in the morning,” Leia announced to the group. They went into the cave and Rey handed Finn some blankets. They set up their blankets next to each other and wished each other good night before falling asleep. 

Finn had a nightmare of his father’s murder in the middle of the night that caused him to wake up in a cold sweat. He felt Rey’s hands on him as she whispered, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

He fell asleep not long after due to her soothing voice. The next morning, they started their march to the kingdom. As they passed through the villages, they were able to recruit several villagers who were willing to fight. As the dusk fell, Finn and Leia led an army of hundreds towards the kingdom. The knights of the self-proclaimed first order charged at them, but even their skills were no match for the sheer volume of people.

Finn ran past the battle and to the throne room where King Snoke sat. He raised his sword and they began their battle. Fueled by rage, Finn kept fighting until he got the upper hand. Showing no mercy, he killed the King with ease. He dropped his sword as he heard the yells of celebration from outside the castle. The resistance had won and he would reclaim his right to the throne in the morning.

He was overwhelmed by everything that happened and went up to his bed to get away from the celebration. “Your room is nice,” Rey commented, standing in the doorway.

Shrugging, Finn replied, “Much nicer than the cave.” Rey approached him and he said, “Thank you. For everything.”

Rey smiled. “No problem.” Their lips were dangerously close to each other. Summoning a bit of courage, Finn closed the distance between them. Rey smiled and kissed him back.

As they pulled away, Finn couldn’t stop smiling. “Will you accompany me to my coronation ball?”

She curtsied in front of him. “It’d be an honor, your majesty.”

He smiled and walked out to his balcony. They looked down at the celebration below, and he looked back at Rey. He hoped that if his father was looking down on him, he would be proud of him. Though he knew the memories of his father’s death would haunt him, he knew that he was not alone. Together, he, Rey, and his subjects would heal from the tragedy and restore the kingdom to its former glory.


End file.
